Ratatouille Awards
Honors awarded to Ratatouille. ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards * Won: ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films - Michael Giacchino Academy Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Film of the Year - Brad Bird * Nominated: Best Music, Original Score - Michael Giacchino * Nominated: Best Sound Editing - Randy Thom, Michael Silvers * Nominated: Best Sound Mixing - Randy Thom, Michael Semanick, Doc Kane * Nominated: Best Writing, Original Screenplay - Screenplay by Brad Bird, Story by Brad Bird, Jan Pinkava, Jim Capobianco Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * Won: Saturn Award Best Animated Film * Won: Saturn Award Best Writing - Brad Bird American Cinema Editors Eddie Awards * Nominated: Best Edited Feature Film, Comedy or Musical - Darren Holmes, A.C.E. American Film Institute Awards * Won: Top Movies of the Year Annie Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature * Won: Character Animation in a Feature Production - Michal Makarewicz * Won: Character Design in an Animated Feature Production - Carter Goodrich * Won: Directing in an Animated Feature Production - Brad Bird * Won: Music in an Animated Feature Production - Michael Giacchino * Won: Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - Harley Jessup * Won: Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production - Ted Mathot * Won: Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production - Ian Holm * Won: Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Brad Bird * Nominated: Animated Effects - Gary Bruins * Nominated: Animated Effects - Jon Reisch * Nominated: Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production - Janeane Garofalo * Nominated: Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production - Patton Oswalt Art Directors Guild Awards * Nominated: Excellence in Production Design For A Fantasy Feature Film - Harley Jessup Austin Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Film BAFTA Awards * Won: Best Animated Film * Nominated: Children's Award for Best Feature Film - Brad Lewis, Brad Bird, Jan Pinkava Boston Society of Film Critics Awards * Won: Best Screenplay - Brad Bird Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Critics' Choice Award for Best Animated Film Central Ohio Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Chicago Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Film * Nominated: Best Original Screenplay - Brad Bird Cinema Writers Circle Awards * Nominated: CEC Award Best Foreign Film - Brad Bird Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Empire Awards * Nominated: Best Film * Nominated: Best Comedy Florida Film Critics Circle Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Golden Globes * Won: Best Animated Feature Film Golden Trailer Awards * Nominated: Best Animation/Family TV Spot Grammy Awards * Won: Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - Michael Giacchino Hollywood Film Festival * Won: Animation of the Year - Brad Bird * Honoree: Hollywood Movie of the Year Award Houston Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Iowa Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Kids' Choice Awards * Won: Favorite Animated Movie Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Film * Won: Best Family Film Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Film (Tied with Persepolis) Motion Picture Sound Editors * Won: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Feature Film: Animated - Randy Thom, Michael Silvers (Supervising Sound Editors/Sound Designers), Suzanne Fox (Supervising Foley Editor), Steve Slanec (Supervising ADR Editor), Teresa Eckton, Krysten Mate (Sound Editors), Stephen M. Davis (Music Editor), Al Nelson (Foley Editor) MOVIEGUIDE Awards * Won: Ten Best Films for Family Audiences * Nominated: The Faith & Freedom Award National Board of Review Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Oklahoma Film Critics Circle Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Online Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature * Nominated: Best Screenplay, Original - Brad Bird Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Producers Guild Awards * Won: Producer of the Year Award in Animated Motion Pictures - Brad Lewis RAAM Awards * Won: Film and Cinema Marketing Campaign - Walt Disney Studios UK Rotten Tomatoes * Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, wide release * Won: Golden Tomato Award for best reviewed film, animation St. Louis Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated or Family Film San Diego Film Critics Society Awards * Won: Best Animated Film Satellite Awards * Won: Golden Satellite Award Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media * Nominated: Golden Satellite Award Best Original Score - Michael Giacchino Southeastern Film Critics Association * Won: Best Animated Feature Toronto Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Utah Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Visual Effects Society Awards * Won: Supporting Visual Effects in a Motion Picture - Michael Fong, Apurva Shah, Christine Waggoner, Michael Fu * Won: Animated Character in an Animated Motion Picture (Colette) - Janeane Garofalo, Jamie Landes, Sonoko Konishi, Paul Aichele * Won: Effects in an Animated Motion Picture (food) - Jon Reisch, Jason Johnston, Eric Froemling, Tolga Göktekin Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature World Soundtrack Awards * Nominated: Best Original Song Written for a Film - Michael Giacchino (music/lyrics), Camille (performer) for the song "Le Festin". Young Artist Awards * Won: Best Family Feature Film, Animation pl:Ratatuj/Nagrody ru:Список наград и номинаций фильма «Рататуй» Category:Awards Awards